


Hyperspace Hole

by Binary_Sunset



Series: Smut Challenges [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Bottom Armitage Hux, Camboy Armitage Hux, M/M, Porn Star Kylo Ren, Porn Video, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Tentacle Dick, Unsafe Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binary_Sunset/pseuds/Binary_Sunset
Summary: Successful camboy Armitage Hux (stage name: Marshall Starkiller) does his first real porn scene with established actor, Kylo Ren.





	Hyperspace Hole

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to try my hand at [Dick or Treat](https://dick-or-treat.dreamwidth.org/) this month, which is where you write smut fics with Pokemon moves as titles/inspiration. It's basically the off season companion to kinktober!
> 
> I saw the name of this attack and said to myself "wow, that sounds like a Star Wars porn parody title." This is the fruit of my labour.
> 
> Also, this is a really highly idealised version of the porn industry, where Kylo and Hux don't face any stigma for their chosen profession and all sorts of safety regulations and testing are in place to protect the actors. This is NOT how many porn studios operate, and many actors (unlike Hux and Kylo, who both really like what they do) don't have any choice but to do porn to make ends meet.
> 
> If you're curious about the sheath Kylo is wearing, it's [Ika's Sheath](https://bad-dragon.com/products/ikasheath) in crimson from Bad Dragon.
> 
>  
> 
> _Hyperspace Hole: Using a hyperspace hole, the user appears right next to the target and strikes._

Armitage Hux looked over the script and sneered. “Hyperspace hole? Really? Aren’t there enough  _ Star Wars _ porn parodies out there?”

His partner, some asshole who called himself “Kylo Ren”, shrugged. “I guess with the sequel trilogy coming out they want to capitalise on it?” He put the script down. “We both already signed the contract, so I guess we’re doing this.” Kylo flipped through a couple pages. “And hey, at least you aren’t the one who has to shove a tentacle over your cock.”

For someone who was going to be fucking him with a tentacle dick, Armitage supposed he could do worse than Kylo Ren. He wasn’t unattractive persay. The word Armitage would have used was “striking,” with his soft, chin-length hair and prominent nose. Not Armitage’s usual type, but his agent really liked to hook him up with tall, brutish gym rat types. And Kylo certainly fit the description: even through his tight, black t-shirt Armitage could see how well-built he was. Definitely the sort of body a teenaged Armitage would have jerked off to.

Maybe that was their demographic: teenagers stealing their parents’ credit cards.

Kylo shoved the script aside and changed to subject. “So, uh, before I get really well-acquainted with your asshole, mind telling me what got you into the business? I looked you up when I heard we were doing a scene together and I couldn’t really find anything.”

Looking up a potential partner was a common enough practice. Armitage had done the same for Kylo, mainly to see what the man was generally known for and what he was getting into while doing a scene with him. He was a vers, having topped and bottomed in quite a fair number of scenes, known for his large, imposing figure and equally large cock. Most of the men and women he’d worked with tended to work with him again, and the ones Armitage had reached out to seemed to like being on set with him.

Armitage Hux, on the other hand (or Marshall Starkiller, as he was known in these circles), was much less established. Aside from his successful streams on Chaturbate, he was pretty much unknown. This would be his first major project after being signed onto First Order Entertainment.

“Yeah, I just got signed on. My agent was lucky enough to get me a contract with First Order.”

Kylo snorted. “You have enough money to get an agent and you’re doing porn?”

He also had a bachelors in structural engineering and was working on his masters at UCLA, but Kylo didn’t have to know that. He’d mostly started doing cams to spite his father when Phasma had offered to get him more work. Now with the bastard dead and buried, he figured he might as well make a big debut and start paying off his tuition at the same time.

“It’s an extra thousand bucks a month on top of what I make camming. I was paying my agent with an inheritance for a while, and I don’t want it to run out.” He didn’t mention his job TA-ing or the job he had lined up with Boeing once he got his degree. No need to tell Kylo his whole life’s story, after all.

“Sounds smart. I mostly just do whatever scenes I can to make ends meet, but I’ve been established for a while. Xeno is a little ambitious for your first scene, though. Think your ass is up to the challenge?” He raised an eyebrow.

Armitage snorted. “Trust me, I’m not afraid of what your tentacle can do.”

 

* * *

 

The plot of “Hyperspace Hole” was simple: Kylo Ren was a dashing smuggler (a Han Solo-type, essentially) who is imprisoned by the Imperial Officer Starkiller and exchanges his body for freedom. 

It was a little surreal, being outfitted for a sexy Imperial uniform when you’ve been watching Star Wars since you were five. What made it sexy? The pants, for one thing, lacked the ridiculous protrusions from either side and were about a size too small for Armitage. Though, they admittedly made his ass and thighs look really nice.

They’d even built a decent recreation of Leia’s prison cell on the Death Star. Kylo Ren was inside, chained to the wall.

“Kylo Ren,” Hux recited, trying to get the inflection right. He’d never been much of an actor, but he wanted to do well for his first performance, especially considering how much effort had gone into it. “You’ve been a thorn in the Empire’s side for far too long.”

Kylo gave the camera a sultry look. “Oh, have I?”

Hux felt his face steel. “Running supplies to the Rebels, freeing prisoners, killing Stormtroopers, you’ve done enough, smuggler.” He spat the last word out.

“Well, I suppose I have been naughty.” He smiled. Hux could see why people liked working with him. He was clearly getting into the scene and enjoying himself very much. “Tell you what, officer, I’ll let you punish me all you want as long as you let me go afterwards.”

Hux took a moment, looking over Kylo’s body and noticing the bulge in front of his pants. “Looks like you’re already excited. Why untie you now?” He reached down to free the bulge, only to find a bright red tentacle between his legs. In reality, it was just a silicone sheath slipped over his cock and secured around his balls, but it was fun to imagine that it was Kylo's actual cock.

Kylo smirked. “What can I say? My mother was a Rathtar.” He bucked his hips forward, causing the tentacle to bob seductively. Armitage would be lying if he said it didn't make his mouth water a bit. “Come on. Go ahead and suck it.”

Hux got on his knees and gave the tentacle a lick. The silicone tasted like nothing, but the texture of the ridges and suction cups felt lovely on his tongue. He looked up at the camera behind Kylo’s head, playing up the blowjob for the audience, before taking it into his mouth and deep throating it.

Kylo groaned and slipped his hands out of the cuffs and buried his hands in Armitage’s hair and started fucking into his mouth. “There’s a good boy.”

Armitage relaxed his mouth and throat until Kylo decided he was finished and slapped him with it.

“Alright, cut. I think that’s enough of the blowjob scene,” the director said from behind the camera. “Marshall, can you undress and put your hands against the wall so Kylo can fuck you?”

“Works for me.” Armitage started stripping, surprised to find Kylo's hands on him to speed up the process. He stood against the wall, sticking his ass out for better access.

He heard the sound of a lube cap being popped and then the blunt tip of Kylo's fingers pressed against his asshole. It was actually rather nice, feeling Kylo gently open him up.

“Think you're good now?” Kylo asked, three fingers knuckle-deep in his ass.

“Yeah, that should be enough.” Probably more than enough, if he was being honest with himself. The tip of the tentacle was much thinner than Kylo's fingers, and would probably slide in pretty easily.

“Alright.” He took a moment, presumably to lube up his cock, and then Armitage felt the tip of the sheath press up against his ass.

He heard the director call action, and then Kylo slipped right in.

Armitage played up his moans, like he always did when cramming. But the ridges and suckers on Kylo's silicone-covered cock felt incredible against his rim. He owned a few… “exotic” dildos, gifts from his adoring fans that he usually used on stream, but this was different. It was the thrill of a brand new cock, but without the impersonality of silicone. There was a warm body behind him, hands roaming his body, tugging his hair, pushing him down as he was fucked. It was glorious.

And Kylo was a fantastic lay as well. Even without enhancement, Armitage knew his cock was absolutely lovely: thick and of decent length with a few pronounced veins. Kylo wasn't famous enough to have a dildo modelled after him, but if he did, Armitage would love to give it a ride.

Not to mention Kylo's technique was flawless. Armitage was hardly playing up his moaning every time Kylo fucked into him. He was quick to figure out all the things he could do to make Armitage scream and used them liberally.

“God, Kylo, I'm gonna come.”

“Go ahead and let him,” the director advised. “We have enough footage for this scene.’

And then Armitage released with a loud moan, covering the wall with his spend. He momentarily spared a thought for the poor intern who'd have to clean it up before turning to the director.

“Should we get the money shot now?” Kylo asked, lazily stroking his cock to keep it erect.

“Yeah, I think that works. Marshall, if you could get down on your knees while we move the camera, that would be great.” the director advised, gesturing for the crew to move the cameras closer.

Armitage did as he asked, occasionally idly jerking off Kylo and tracing the texture of the tentacle’s underside.

The director called action and Kylo started to jerk himself off, groaning and grunting as he stroked himself to completion. His cum oozed out through a small hole in the middle of one of the suckers, pooling on Armitage’s face.

“And cut! That’s a rap for the day!”

One of the crew members handed Armitage a towel to clean off his face. Once he’d wiped everything off, he noticed that Kylo was holding out a hand, offering to help him up.

“You did a nice job for your first shoot,” Kylo said. He’d already taken off the sheath, and it was being carried off by a member of the crew. “Guess it’s all the cam practice, huh?”

Armitage shrugged and started walking with him back to the dressing room. “I guess, yeah. But I think I was mostly just having fun with it, honestly. Not every day you get paid to get your ass railed.”

Kylo snorted. “Sometimes I wish I got my ass railed more often, but my fans only like to see me top.” They made it to the dressing room, and Kylo held the door open for Hux.

“That’s a pity, really. I think you’d enjoy it.” Hux made quick work of changing back into his street clothes, and checked his phone. He hadn’t gotten a ton of messages in the last few hours,  just a couple from Phasma asking how the shoot went.

He pocketed his phone and started heading out of the dressed room when he heard Kylo’s voice.

“Hey, if you want to spend some time together outside of work, can I have your number?”

**Author's Note:**

> Here are [my social media](https://linktr.ee/Binary_Sunset)


End file.
